kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R.
is the second story in the sixth episode of Season 3 of Codename: Kids Next Door. Plot The episode begins with Numbuh 86 coming to Sector V's treehouse, saying she has a mission, for girls only and no boys allowed for which only Numbuh 3 agrees to go on. Numbuh 4, not one to take this lightly, disguises himself as a girl “Numbuh Four Thirty-teen Seven” and tags along. At Numbuh 86’s home, she introduces him and Numbuh 3 to Numbuh’s 12 and 23 and finally reveals their mission: to have a slumber party for which she required guests but had no friends. Numbuh 12 offers to be her friend and her mom interrupts them, embarrassing Numbuh 86 by calling her “Fanny” then ushering the girls inside for their party, including Numbuh 4 who was trying to sneak away. Numbuh 86’s room reveals an impressive collection of Rainbow Monkeys (for which she threatens Numbuh 4 to never tell any “boys” about) and they begin their slumber party of movies, pillow fights, and giving a horrified Numbuh 4 a makeover. Numbuh 86 leaves for a moment to check in with Moonbase Command and while she’s gone, Numbuh 12 and 23 start a game of Truth-or-Dare with Numbuh 3. She picks truth and they ask her if she likes Numbuh 4, causing him to spit-take his soda in shock. Oblivious, Kuki replies yes because they’re in the same sector, but the girls want to know if she “''like'' likes” Numbuh 4. Now understanding, the girl starts to stutter while Numbuh 4 watches in shock. Her answer, however, is cut off by the scream of Numbuh 86 which draws them to the kitchen. There, Numbuh 86 is fighting with her mother over her communicator and soon realizes the person isn’t really her mom. Instead, she reveals herself as Chad (wearing a bra, to their great amusement) who prevents the girls from attacking him by holding one of Numbuh 86’s Rainbow Monkey dolls hostage. Unaffected, Numbuh 4 charges in and punches him out and while Numbuh 86 berates him for taking a chance with her doll, she and the others find Numbuh 4’s disguise has come off, revealing his true gender. But before Numbuh 86 can chew him out, Numbuh 23 points out to them and the other girls that if Chad was assigned to keep them busy at Numbuh 86's house, then something must going on up at the Moonbase. Up on the base, the four girls and Numbuh 4 march inside and meet up with Numbuh 35 who gives his access code along with Numbuh 86 to access the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E.. The containment opens but they find inside the same five girls. Numbuh 35 is confused but the true Numbuh 86 reveals the group accompanying him to be Cree and her goons in disguise and a “pillow fight” breaks out. Numbuh 4 and 86 take on the teens, and Numbuh 3 manages to take out two by accident. Numbuh 23 is struggling with one but gets assistance from Numbuh 35. Finally, only Cree is left but Numbuh 12 reveals herself to be a traitor, deciding to side with the teens now instead of waiting for when she’s 13 and decommissioned. Cree takes her and the code module along as they escape in a ship. Numbuh 86 is heartbroken that her only friend has betrayed her and Numbuh 3 (after finding no support from the others present) declares she’s her friend. Numbuh 4 declares that this isn’t over, then gets in one last dig at “Fanny” which the others laugh at. END TRANSMISSION Features KND Operatives *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 23 *Numbuh 12 (debut) Cameos *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 44 *Mrs. Fulbright Villains *Cree Lincoln *Chad Dickson *Teen Ninjas Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Fulbright Residence *Shay Massage (mentioned) *Moonbase 2x4 Technology *S.U.R.F.L.I.E.R. *P.I.P.E.R. *C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E. Villain Technology *B.R.A. *Teen Ninja Spaceship Transcript Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R./Transcript Trivia *Numbuh 86's hatred of boys is proven further in this episode, as she allows no boys on the mission. However, this is explained as soon as it is revealed that the mission is actually just a sleepover. *It is revealed that Numbuh 86 has a secret love of Rainbow Monkeys in this episode. *It is revealed Numbuh 86 has no friends, though Numbuh 3 decides to be her friend. *When Numbuh 86 went to contact the Moonbase, Numbuhs 12 and 23 played "Truth or Dare" with Numbuh 3. When she said truth, they asked if she liked Numbuh 4--Numbuh 3 seems think that they mean if she likes him platonically (non-romantically), and she says that she does. However, Numbuhs 12 and 23 explain that they're asking if she has a crush on Numbuh 4--after hearing this, Numbuhs 3 and 4 were speechless, proving that they like each other. *When Numbuh 23 jokingly called Chad "Chaderella," it was an obvious pun on Cinderella. *It is also shown that fans (most notably the girls at the party) of Rainbow Monkeys worry so much about Rainbow Monkeys that they are willing to submit to all of the orders of someone threatening one. *Numbuh 5 didn't agree to attend the "mission" with Numbuh 86, possibly due to Numbuh 86's mean spirited nature or most likely because she is a tomboy. Goofs *In one scene where Numbuh 4 is disguised as Numbuh 430teen-7, his hair is the same color as the fake hair side braids he is wearing. *Ironically, when Numbuh 23 and Numbuh 12 hugged Numbuh 4, Numbuhs 3 and 86 were "not" shown sitting on the bed. When they really were, when they were watching TV. Gallery Image:Okey!.PNG Image:"FANNY!!!!!!!".PNG Image:GroupHug.PNG Image:Pillowfight.PNG Image:Numbuh23withapillow.PNG Image:Numbuh23InAPileOfRainbowMonkeys.PNG Image:MakeUpTime!(Well_not_for_Numbuh_4).PNG Image:Numbuh3withpopcorn.PNG Image:TruthorDare.PNG Image:Numbuh12andNumbuh23DareNumbuh3.PNG Image:Numbuh4spitsSoda.PNG Image:Giggle.PNG Image:Numbuh3IsStoppedByAScream.PNG Image:Numbuh86andChad.PNG Image:AllLaughing(ExeptNumbuh4).PNG Image:Rainbowmonkey.PNG Image:"DoWhatHeSays.".PNG Image:Authorisation code.png Image:IMG_0107.PNG Image:Real 35 fake.png Image:IMG_0110.PNG Image:IMG_0111.PNG Image:IMG_0117.PNG Image:IMG_0114.PNG Image:IMG_0115.PNG Image:RIGHT.PNG Image:"RIGHT!".PNG Image:23 35.png Image:Wrong.PNG C299958F-90CD-4696-BD05-5926A97455DC.jpeg 27265464-27A2-42C4-9C7D-140AB4BBAE7D.jpeg 947A1005-E32F-4A2C-8E48-E0A87ABFC804.jpeg 0DD36D79-EF2C-43DD-A76D-68D40DAD6A78.jpeg 64A1A69B-E7FA-437B-8F86-189E70D3EFD0.png F6B7A3B0-44F6-45E4-8194-F59A4A2C6224.png D9CBCD97-1493-49BB-B0EB-F906C0020314.png B40A2F75-C35D-449C-AA38-C6E17FEF49EA.png 6CD20A13-9467-4E87-9145-AA20D9552101.png D3087E41-8833-461B-944D-02364EA9CD11.png 3DF1827B-B8C3-43F5-8367-02A06EE6F616.png 007AFF3E-BB9B-41B6-BF8E-802257CD2F7B.jpeg S.L.U.M.B.E.R. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes with bad endings